


FETISH H: GETTING A 'WOODIE' (PT. 2)

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [31]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: Hyper-inflationism:  A variation on the Philia 'Klismaphilia' (arousal from enemas), can be cooperative or Domination/punishment





	FETISH H: GETTING A 'WOODIE' (PT. 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hyper-inflationism: A variation on the Philia 'Klismaphilia' (arousal from enemas), can be cooperative or Domination/punishment

 

GETTING A 'WOODIE' (PT. 2)

===================================

Asuma groaned as Yamoto gradually thickened the tendril seated deep in Asuma’s ass with every deep pierce of his cock into the smaller man, this was different than being fucked... painful and extremely arousing... then came the next delightful discovery.  Even as Asuma grew desperate to cum his engorged cock hammering feverishly in to the tight hot grasp, feeling it drawing and teasing... he couldn't! 

 

Asuma groaned rocking the smaller man with the powerful hammer of his cock and crying out in need.  The swollen hold tightening and teasing his need.  Yamoto's body was so swollen it grasped his cock tight with every thrust... and Asuma howled as he gave little jets of cum, that was all he could manage and he trembled nearly as greatly as his lover, "Make me cum."  Asuma urged, he knew the pain would be extremely strong, but it would be worth it, after needing to cum for so long it would bring equal pleasure.  The rub of his pleasure spot by the width filling him brought the release he needed, piercing deep and bucking with every jet of cum even as he gave howls of pain and relief.  Yamoto had cum so many times that their lower bodies were slick with it and his body held Asuma's cock so hard that even now when the huge man was sated it held him tight.

 

Yamoto gestured and the width within Asuma slowly lessened, as it reduced it began slowly fucking him teasing his lover into continuing to buck and giving small jets of cum until the last few bucks were in dry orgasms.

 

This had become a weekly thing one they both looked forward to eagerly, Asuma gladly embraced Yamoto's fetish and even found a few fetishes of his own as he experimented. 

 

He loved ‘filling’ his partner, each time fucking his small lover, bucking roughly into the seductive hold until he could not cum and his lover's body was swelled tight around him.  Sometimes with Yamoto on his stomach... sometimes on his back... sometimes with him holding him in his arms.  He loved laying down on his back afterward with the slender form on top of him, his legs parted to straddle him... he'd press him down further until he could feel his balls tightly pressed against his lover's rim and caress him as Yamoto's body contracted powerfully in protest.  The worst part was having to withdraw, eventually it would be come necessary, he couldn't lay buried within his lover all the time, but it was hard to convince himself to do it so he'd put it off as long as possible...

This attempt to delay leaving the pleasure led to an exciting discovery... his cock hardened slightly as his need to urinate grew... it was an incredible feeling to have his flesh swell within the extremely tight grasp and he waited as long as he could, planning on withdrawing when he couldn't resist anymore...

The pressure built and he knew he had to withdraw... but he didn't and he felt the relief of giving in as he urinated inside his lover... it was incredible!  The tightly swollen passage held his urine in, the warm fluid flowing against the head of his cock at every spasm of Yamoto's body.... Asuma was delighted... but Yamoto was ecstatic!  "Oh!  That feels... incredible, I'm so full!" 

Now even after he was spent they could still get more pleasure! 

Every time after that first time he made sure he had a full bladder and even when he could not come any longer he knew the pleasure was not over... feeling his cock harden and ache as he resisted urinating... then the relief and pleasure of filling his lover with his urine... The strong contractions rippling the fluid around the tender head. 

The idea that his lover was completely full, his cock keeping the fluid inside lead to his experimenting with drinking large amounts of water... sometimes he was able to pee a second or third time!  Oh, those were the best, when he could feel his lover's body contracting hard trying to expel the large amount of liquids but unable to do so... incredible!  The sexy soft cries Yamoto gave with every spasm, the way his lips parted in excited pants... amazing!

\-----------------------------------------

It had been a week and he was eager to enjoy the special pleasures of his lover’s body, Asuma stripped feeling a surge of need as he felt the slow slide of an 'inquisitive' tendril into his body.  Knowing Yamoto was trembling in excitement and need.  Asuma teased him, "Deeper..." he groaned.  "Fill me full!"

Yamoto was too aroused to speak slowly thickening the tendril as he knelt before his lover and sucked his cock.  Drawing on it eagerly even as the wood filled his lover too full to cum, he resisted as long as he could then released his cock and bowed before him pleading, "Fuck me!  Fuck me hard, fill me!  I need you!"

Asuma groaned sinking down to his knees and taking the toys he'd brought with, from his discarded pants.  Asuma held the egg vibrators firmly cupped to the head of Yamoto's cock and his balls sending powerful vibrations over them both even as he urgently fucked him... 

Yamoto's tendrils continued growing, Asuma's body hurt... every inch of his passage filled so tight and they were sank so deep!   Even as painful as it was, and would continue to become, it was so extremely exciting!  As he feverishly fucked Yamoto his body kept trying to clench down, but he was stretched so tight his muscles could not contract.  But, even the pain was not enough to calm his fevered slams into Yamoto, urgently crying out every time the smaller man's passage contracted, the ground was drenched with Yamoto's cum and although his body continued reaching his climax he had nothing left to give.

 

Asuma panted, it was exciting how Yamoto's thick tenderals completely filled him... so thick he could not cum, his urgent slams into the tempting grasp fevered, the pain and excitement continued growing as Yamoto's body continued to swell around his pounding cock and every ram in was forced through spasming muscles into the tight neck again and again.  Yamoto's cries of pain and delight matched his own, and they continued fucking urgently until Yamoto's body held him so tight he could barely move.

 

Then the tendrils thinned, fucking Asuma's ass rapidly as Asuma turned both vibrators to the highest setting.  Nearly in tears at the rapture of feeling Yamoto's body thrash beneath him, the tight depths nearly swollen closed, trying to deny the pierce of his cock, his muscles clenching around Asuma's cock as he slipped back to nearly out of the tight hold then thrust deep forcing into the extremely swollen neck of his lover's passage, even as the wooden phallus fucked him urgently.  Both men howled, Yamoto in intense pain as his tightly swollen passage was forced to accept the rough intrusion of Asuma's hard cock and Asuma in release. 

 

Asuma turned off the vibrators and felt the tendril slip from his own swollen passage.  Although his ass was swollen it was nowhere close to how swollen Yamoto's body was, it grasped his cock almost painfully tight even though it was semi flaccid.  The hold was so tight it was like Yamoto's body was denying his cock from leaving the powerful grasp.

 

Yamoto panted and whimpered but as great of pain as both were in neither regretted their actions.  Asuma kissed the back of Yamoto's neck, "Can I..."

 

"Yes... please!" Yamoto quickly replied, even through the pain Asuma could hear his excitement.

 

Asuma gave a loud groan as he released his bladder, filling Yamoto's body with his urine, he'd held it since long before they started fucking.  The wonderful of relief he felt was followed by Yamoto's breathless groan, "I feel so full!"

 

It was a fetish Asuma had discovered and one Yamoto enjoyed as greatly as he did... Asuma nibbled his ear and teased, "I drank a lot of water."

 

Yamoto's eyes widened and he begged ecstatically, "You did... please?!"

 

Asuma had felt his bladder filling, as more water flowed in to replace the displaced urine.  It only took a few minutes and again he urinated in the tight grasp.  Yamoto gasped, "Oh I feel so very full!"

 

Asuma could feel the increasingly strong contractions of Yamoto's muscles as his body tried to expel the liquid but the tight neck of his passage was swollen tight around the head of Asuma's cock and the liquid had nowhere to go.  Yamoto's muscles were now spasming very powerfully.  Asuma smiled, he had _really_ drank a lot of water and even now he could feel his bladder filling again, this would be the last time... he held back until he was desperate, his cock hard at the strong need, then once more urinated into his lover's filled passage.  Yamoto gave a sharp cry, "I feel like I'm going to burst!"

 

Asuma kissed his ear he knew that Yamoto's words were not a protest... and he enjoyed the way Yamoto panted, the powerful spasms of his muscles exciting them both.

 

Asuma groaned, the ripple of the fluid against his tender head was teasing him so much! "I want you to fuck me!"

 

"Yes!"  Yamoto responded in delight.

 

Asuma gasped as he felt the tenderal slip into his swollen body, slowly fucking him as it very rapidly grew widder, stretching his swollen passage, until his cock was engorged and throbbing in the tight grasp of Yamato's body. 

 

Yamoto cried out at the increase of pain as it hardened within him, but begged, "Cum... please!" 

 

The tenderal teased Asuma's pleasure spot mercilously, until he urgently tried to buck as he reached his orgasm, powerfully cumming in the tempting hold.  Yamoto cried out, the pain was growing so very strong!  His body so very full!  "Please... I want you to stay... just a bit longer."

 

Both men were now trembling in fatigue and overstimulation as the contractions rippling the urine and cum inside Yamoto's body stimulated the extremely painful head of Asuma's cock and the spasms of Yamoto's muscles trying to expel the liquid filling him so full, grew strong enough to jar Yamoto's breath out. 

 

Asuma drew a ragged breath, they'd put it off as long as they could, he had to withdraw... as he pulled back from the tight grasp it clung, swelling closed as he drew back and the rush of liquid he'd expected did not come.  Asuma smiled as he withdrew completely.  Then kissed Yamoto's ear, "Do you have that huge wooden butt plug here?"

 

Yamoto could hear the excitement in Asuma's tone... then he realized, Asuma had withdrawn!   All the liquid still remained trapped, his body too swollen to release it! "Yes... my left pocket."

 

Asuma grabbed it and lubed the huge wooden plug pressing it firmly against the tight ring of muscles of Yamoto's swollen ass until the tightly swollen rim reluctantly loosened enough that the plug finally slipped through.  Asuma was ecstatic and he purred teasingly, "So full... your body completely filled, the cum and urine held inside..." 

 

Yamoto trembled, yes he was in extreme pain but he was also in awe... "Filled..."  he groaned.  "Incredible... I can feel the liquid moving inside me with every spasm of my muscles!"

 

Asuma laughed softly and lay down beside him... "We need to find a way for me to be filled like this sometime." 

 

They both knew that when the tightly swollen neck loosened allowing the liquid free, the wooden plug would swell further and keep the 'fluids' inside until it was removed.  Asuma stroked over his lover's body, "Filled... a thick wooden plug holding everything inside..."  He playfully tapped the plug and got a shocked and delighted cry from Yamoto,  "Tease!  I _love_ it!"

 

Asuma smiled kissed his temple and replied, "I love _you_."  What had started out as one of the more frightening things he'd ever experienced had turned into this... a relationship so satisfying to them both that he couldn't ever imagine leaving him.. Yamoto was perfect.

 

THE END


End file.
